The Barn
by Ganzz
Summary: Vaughn has not always been antisocial. Just one thing changed his life. Mark tries to break open his barrier (And his boundaries). Might be bumped up to M later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know, this is kinda short. Before i get into making longer chapters, i want to see if i'm doing good first.

* * *

"Get out of there Vaughn!"

"..."

"Please Vaughn!"

"..."

"Vaughn! Say something!"

"..."

"Vaughn, Please!"

"..."

"Vaughn!"

I stare up at the sky. The snow crunches beneath my feet, and I can feel the wind trying to blow away my hat.

I approach the door, grab the door handle with my almost frozen hands

I see Julia sitting on the couch, her hair let loose, while Mirabelle is in the kitchen, slicing carrots.

Shit.

Carrots for dinner again. Carrots are terrible.

I decide to go upstairs before I puke my brains out from the smell of carrots.

I slowly approach the door of my room, look down and grab the handle.

Entering my room, I throw my hat on the table.

I go onto my bed, letting my fingers run through my hair. Silver.

I silently yawn (I am able to do many things silently. People find me "Anti social" , but i just prefer to talk to animals. I feel like i can trust them more. Ever since then.

* * *

"Where are you going Vaughn?" Asks Mirabelle

"Walk"

Mirabelle frowns.

"Dinner is in 45 minutes. Be back by then"

"Fine"

Gripping the doorknob, i twist it and head outside into the barn out back.

As soon as I opened that gate, Yui came to greet me.

"Hey Yui" I say while i smile a bit.

"Moo" 3

I pet her, and walk into the barn, where all the other animals are.

Mark

Walk around, I notice how beautiful the trees look with snow on them. The silence of this island is really... Peaceful.

I notice that the gate to the Barn in the back of the ranch is open. I approach it and walk inside.

I see Vaughn sitting on a tree stump, and it seems that there are no animals on the field.

Trying to leave, when i turned around, i felt something. Vaughn was looking at me. I wanted to turn around, but that might make it more awkward.

I hear breathing behind me, so i turn around. No one is there. Damn my subconscious.

Vaughn was staring at me. More like glaring.

We kinda have a staring competition, but i blink. He doesn't seem to care

Slowly, I walk up to him, put my hand on a stump, and lower myself down onto it.

"Er... Hi"

"He shoots a glare at me"

I feel so awkward

I hear him laugh a bit

Vaughn

So here is Mark, he just walked in here. Not a care in the world.

I chuckle. "Heh"

After that he blushed. Maybe I'm making him feel too awkward.

"Hey, uh Vaughn..."

I look up at him.

"I feel awkward... so uh..."

Why do people feel so awkward around me?

Why am I so awkward around people...?

Glare...

Glare...

Surprisingly... He starts to glare back. Although, his glare is kinda pathetic. More like a squint.

"You gotta..."

I stop for a second.

"You're closing your eyes to much..."

"Like this?" He asks, while fixing his eyes.

His glare isn't too bad.

Mark

Am i doing this right? I MADE THIS MORE AWKWARD!

Maybe! Uh... Too awkward!

THE AWKWARDNESS IN EATING ME ALIVE!

Vaughn

He starts to get really red and starts shaking his head.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He looks at me with a shocked face.

"Hey. Don't feel awkward around me." I try to make him calm down

The way how he gets awkward around me... It's different then how other people feel awkward around me... Maybe it's... Nah... I don't think he's gay.

* * *

So! What do you think about this chapter? Getting a little interested? Think i need to improve something? Oh well, they say "All authors were once amateurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON or ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

Vaughn's POV

That was a mess...

"AH... BYE VAUGHN" Mark yells as he runs off

Sigh*

* * *

Mark's POV

I run across the bridge to my farm.

"THAT WAS AWKWARD"

Maybe i should walk around and clear my head...

"OH NO YOU DI'NT!"

Lanna and Natalie are fighting over something in front of the diner. The hell? Who says Di'nt now?

Walking around isn't clearing my head at home... Well, video games never seem to fail.

Mark opened up his computer, then opened up his video game.

* * *

[Farmer_M12] Grab the potion!

[Silento35] I can't! It's guarded by a troll!

[Farmer_M12] GAH! Oh well, just start the boss battle _

[System] BOSS BATTLE 3-1: Magenita Alpha

[Farmer_M12] Here we go!

[Silento35] DO formation DEF-11

[Farmer_M12] Moving to the front!

[Silent35] Attack!1!1!11!11

[System] Farmer_M12 has disconnected.

* * *

Mark had his mouth open wide with shock

"D-did that j-just hap-p-pen?"

Mark imagined the sound of glass breaking

Gah... Bad farm internet... GAH

Maybe i should go see Vaughn... He probably forgot

* * *

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn stepped out of his room

I almost tripped running down the stairs.

Out the door, into the unknown.

I have a sudden urge to visit Mark... maybe I shouldn't.

After that sentence, Vaughn saw someone walking down the street.

Is that Mark?

Turns out it was.

* * *

Mark's POV

Vaughn stares at me as I walk

OK, I ADMIT! I like him a little. When he stares at me like that i kinda feel... hmm...

Strange?

Awkward?

Weird?

Aroused?

NONONO

FIGHT THE FEELING!

He's approaching me! UHHHH WHAT DO I DO?

"HI" I yell rather loudly, but smack his chin raising my hand.

I feel like i'm in an anime. Maybe it would be a Yaoi?

* * *

Vaughn's POV

Fuck that hurt!

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE FUCKIN' DOING" Just escapes my lips

... "Ok" Mark replies.

Mark walks away slowly

I walk away completely confused. Either way, i walk back to Mirabelle's.

* * *

[Farmer_M12] Logged on

[Silento35] Hey Farmer!

[Farmer_M12] Ready to pwn some bosses?!

[Silento35] Les do dis.

After a while of video games

[Silento35] By the way dude, there's this guy i really blew up in front of. I'm socially awkwar. Y'know?

[Farmer_M12] Apologize? IDK. I g2g. Cya tmr!

[System] Farmer_M12 logged off

* * *

Mark's POV

What? It's 3:00?

AM?!

Yawn.

* * *

Next Morning...

BANG BANG

Who is at my door this morning?

Uuggghhhh...

I slowly get outta bed and open the door, feeling drained of all my energy.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah, It's me..."

* * *

So? Sorry for the long wait, school and such. What do you guys think? Reviews appreciated. Flames... not so much.


End file.
